The Green Highway Blockade
“It’s like the Boston Massacre” - kerrywood3, April 2019 See: Class warfare The Green Highway Blockade, also known as The Camping of Green Path or the Boston Massacre, was an hour-long riot on April 15 in which members of Salmon Lake and their allies blocked access to the +X Nether highway from other users. The riot was semi-representative of the wider conflict between server raiders and other members of the community. It was notable for its one-sidedness, with the blockaders being far better equipped than the naked rioters. The Green Highway Blockade may also refer to the similar blockade during the (currently ongoing) non-dono movement. Participants Blockaders: * AlfredoBilly * Theogilli * casdenmaster * LeonTrot * MarioFoli * creamynoteblock * Kerrywood3 * _ _ Europa _ _ * Bstan Neutral: * InRainbows Other: * TorchEmber * The_Automaton * HeyOrbit * SeaDoggoOW * muzak23 * Willdotexe * Abandonedkestrel * Aetheric * RyderMonkey * Sh33pie * DickCheneyIraqWar * Ugga * pyrofail * PortableYurt * Aj1062 * Holotic * A_Pen_In_Space (Penpai) * MelonFarmerPhil if you were involved but didn’t get added Background The Nether Highways, already a dangerous place, saw a hike in murders, with raiders traveling up and down the highways and attacking less well-equipped players. (The Nether Highways remain a dangerous place to travel.) For weeks, tensions brewed between disgruntled (sweaty) players across the server. Many players were upset at prominent raiders, many of whom were members of Salmon Lake. Some users especially directed anger towards user Theogilli over controversial raiding practices. Other users argued that the hatred against Salmon Lake was generalized and unjustified, unfairly targeting all of Salmon Lake. Prelude SeaDoggoOW: “if any gamers want we are rising up to billy and theo in the green hall” (Discord) Player Dabbing_Dino traveled on the +X highway in an attempt to reach the End portal. However, he was repeatedly killed by players in god-tier armor, many of them from Salmon Lake. Skirmishes subsequently broke out along the +X highway between the Salmon Lake members and other players, almost entirely naked or underequipped. A front developed between the blockaders and rioters across the PvP border near the Nether Hub. SeaDoggoOW (jokingly) called for an uprising against AlfredoBilly and Theo, drawing more unequipped players to the +X highway, and the fighting evolved into a riot. Conflict Initial Riot The large mass of unequipped players devised various tactics to break the blockade. Many simply rushed over the red border with only their fists, attempting to martyr themselves. Players assembled a large fleet of boats to rush past the blockade and generally cause mayhem. At one point, player Ugga handed the assembled crowd snowballs to throw at the Salmon Lake residents from the safety of the peaceful zone. Rioters who attempted to cross the PvP border were swiftly shot down by the blockaders, who formed a temporary firing line before breaking off and hunting down players individually. Neutral player InRainbows, spectating from the sidelines, was inadvertently killed by casdenmaster multiple times, leading to minor conflict between the blockaders. Breakthrough A large breakthrough occurred when an unknown player threw an invisibility potion into the crowd of nakeds. The now invisible nakeds surged through a side entrance in a painting, killing at least one of the defenders. A couple players used this opportunity to reach the other side of the line, proving a thorn in the blockaders’ side for a short period of time. Bedbombing Player Aetheric allegedly bedbombed on InRainbows's private Amnesiac Highway, killing a couple players. InRainbows accepted the bombing, saying that it was okay on his private territory. End The blockaders imposed a 5-diamond or 32-iron toll on the tunnel, which went completely unacknowledged. Some of the blockaders and nakeds would lose interest and log off, and the conflict slowly fizzled out. Category:Wars